


Alone/Together

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Steven and Connie stargaze.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Series: Jam Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Alone/Together

Steven and Connie sat on the hood of the Dondai, taking in the view. Steven had decided to take Connie to this place. He would come here sometimes. Out in the middle of the woods, alone. Sometimes he'd play guitar. Sometimes he'd take a nap. Most of the time, though, he would just look at the beautiful night sky. The stars looked so tiny from where they were. Like they weren't big balls of flaming gas. Just white dots in the dark sky.

The light from the stars glistened in Connie's eyes. "It's beautiful," she remarked.

Steven looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. It's amazing." He didn't take his eyes off her. The moon shining down on her made her look...well, beautiful. Her soft skin, big brown eyes, soft dark hair...

Connie moved her eyes to him. He was caught. He prayed she didn't see the faint blush on his cheeks. She just smiled and softly put her hand on his. Their hands now intertwined, the looked back up at the stars.

"It's hard to believe that all that," Connie waved her hand through the sky, "is so big. It just looks so small."

"So big...so small," Steven repeated, staring at their hands.

A comfortable silence hung in the air. They didn't need any words to explain how thankful that they were together in that moment. It felt nice to get away from everything back home.

"What time do you have to get home?" Steven asked.

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Don't you have a curfew?"

She looked at him and smirked. "So what?"

He fought back a chuckle. "Wow, My Connie is breaking the rules, huh?" He started to tickle her.

She burst in laughter, "Steven, stop!" He finally did, and she caught her breath. "So what if I break the rules? I'm old enough to make my own decisions, aren't I?"

He just gave her a smile and hugged her. "Yeah."

Connie somehow moved in a way that her face was in front of Steven's. She bit the inside of her cheek and tried to keep calm so they wouldn't fuse into Stevonnie. Their eyes met, but she closed hers and pushed her lips onto his. It was a small surprise to the boy, but he immediately closed his eyes and kissed back. Once they parted, they stared at each other for a moment, until they burst out in laughter. Connie moved her hand to Steven's face. She kept it like that until there was only a single being; Stevonnie.


End file.
